Ryoga OneHalf
by RankoKittyChii16
Summary: What if Ryoga, same as Ranma, also fell into the "Spring of the Drown Girl". What life might he get? -You're curious? I know you are, so CHECK OUT THIS UNIQUE FANFIC!- My First Fanfic
1. Ch1: Ruka, the Mysterious Bandana Girl!

"**Ryoga ½"**

-This is my first fanfic at this account "RankoKittyChii" but I already post this story at my first account. Well, I kinda not using that account anymore so I delete this story on that account and putting a remake with this fanfic with this account… THIS IS PURELY FANMADE AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY. 

* * *

~This is a fanfic entitled "Ryoga 1/2". It is about Ryoga, who fell into the "Spring Of The Drown Girl" instead of falling into the "Spring Of The Drown Black Piglet". He became the mysterious Bandana Girl (a beautiful girl who has a long black hair), who Kuno fell in love with. If he is a girl, he hides his identity ...by changing his name to "Ruka"...~

What do you think might happen to Ryoga? Check out this Fanfic and find out to yourself!

* * *

_=Chapter 1: Ruka, the Mysterious Bandana Girl!=_

One night, somewhere at Japan, the weather is just fine and there is no sign of any bad weather. But after a short while, a minute or two, the weather suddenly changed. The fine weather that night turned into a really bad weather. It rained really hard. The thunder and lightning began to start…

"Just you wait there, Ranma!" A girl wearing yellow bandana yelled while standing in the rain. "This is your all fault. And because of you, I'm experiencing such problem like this… You are going to pay of what you have done to me!"

The next day the sky is now bright and Ranma and Akane were hurrying up to school…

"A little faster Ranma; we are almost late for school!" Akane shouted at Ranma as she walks faster. "Do you want to stand at the hallway again? Well, me I don't! Geez Ranma, it is always your fault why we are always late!"

"Don't blame me Akane… it's your fault, not me…" Ranma said smiling then runs fast. "C'mon Akane, a little faster…!"

"You jerk!" Akane shouted. And while she was trying to catch up on Ranma, she saw a girl in a yellow bandana that seemed to be lost. Akane stop and went to the girl. "Ammh, excuse me, are you lost?" she asked and blinked her eyes.

The girl wearing bandana looks at her. "Yeah, I think I am… Do you know where I am right now?" The girl said as she scratches the back of her head."

"This way is ahead my school, Furinkan High School… By the way, I'm Akane Tendo. Just call me Akane. How about you…?" Akane said smiling.

"Me…? I'm Ry-, I-I mean Ruka! I'm Ruka… N-Nice to meet you Akane…" She said as she laughs.

"So you are Ruka. Nice to meet you too…" Akane smilingly said.

"I need to go now Akane. See you around…" Ruka said as she starts to walk.

Akane calls her, "Wait! You are lost right? Where are you going?

"Ah, never mind me. I just need to find someone…" Ruka said as she grips her hand hardly and run fast.

"R-Ruka…" Akane whispered and remembers she's going to be late at school and she shouts, "Oh no, I need to hurry! I'll be late!" Then she runs fast.

"Akane, don't plan to go inside… The teacher will just let you out as always… He's already angry because we are always late…" Ranma said while holding two pails of water.

"This is your fault Ranma!" Akane shouted at Ranma. "It's always your fault why we are always late for school!"

The teacher goes outside to check who is shouting at the hallway…

"Ms. Tendo… You are late and now you are doing scandals? Be a shame of yourself! Ranma and Akane, you two stay there at the hallway!"

After that, the teacher goes inside the classroom and shuts the door hard. Akane get a pail of water, return to her place then became quiet and thinks about Ruka.

"I wonder what happen to Ruka." Akane said worried. "She is lost. Where could she be right now…? I hope she's ok…"

"And who is Ruka?" Ranma asked and looks on Akane. "You are really worried about her, huh?"

Akane too look at Ranma. "I just met Ruka awhile ago… She is lost. I wanted to help her, but… she just ran away from me. I don't know where she is right now. I'm worried."

A few hours later… Classes are over and everyone is going to their home. Kuno, while walking out of the school, saw the girl, Ruka, he immediately fell in love and decided to go to her.

"My beloved…" Kuno said and hold both hands of Ruka. "I Tatewaki Kuno, aged 17, the blue thunder of Furinkan High, will invite you for a date. Would you come with me?"

Ruka was in shocked. "Get away with me, you pervert!" Ruka said as she takes away her hands on Kuno's and directly punched him right on the face.

Kuno just smiled and flipped his hair with his hand. "I like you my dear. For now on I shall call you my beautiful Bandana Girl."

"Shut up! Now prepare to die, you pervert!" Ruka said and kicks Kuno hardly. Kuno fly away.

Kuno shout while on air, "My beloved Bandana Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl!"

Akane saw what happen. She saw Ruka and goes to her. "Ruka…!" Akane shouted.

"Huh?" Ruka said and looks on Akane. "Akane…"

Ranma and the other students followed Akane. "Looks like Kuno have his new victim… So, you are Ruka?" Ranma said at the Bandana Girl.

"R-Ranma Saotome…! At last I have found you!" Ruka said really angry. "You ruined my life! You have to pay!"

"You know Ranma…?" Akane said. "Why are you angry at him? What other stupid things that this man did? Are you also his fiancée?

"Fiancée…? I am not!" Ruka said. "How could I be his fiancée? I'm a boy!"

"You are a boy?" Ranma said and scratched the back of his head. "But from head to toe, I'm sure you are a girl…"

Ruka suddenly remembered. "Oh I forgot… I'm a girl today." She said on her mind.

"Ruka, could you tell me what the problem is?" Akane said. "I'm so curious of what you are saying."

"Akane, I don't want you to know… It's much better if you won't know… And besides, it's not of your business" Ruka said. "Ranma, follow me, I want it to be just you and me! No others." Ruka jumps on the wall…

"I don't know who you are, what do you want from me, and I have no idea of why are you mad at me."

"Stop speaking non-sense!" Ruka yelled. "You come with me or I'll start killing you here!"

Ranma is not sure if he will follow that strange girl. But for this to be done, he jumped on the wall and began following Ruka.

* * *

-Who might this Ruka be and what Ranma did with her? There is only one way to find out! COMING SOON! _Chapter 2: Ranma, This Is All Your Fault!" _

* * *

"If you notice any misspelled words or wrong grammar, tell it to me and if I have a time, I might edit them for you. **DON'T GET ANGRY! I'M NOT PERFECT!** Thank you for the kind consideration ."


	2. Ch2: Ranma, This Is All Your Fault!

**"Ryoga ½"**

-Haiiii… Life is so hard. Especially now it is my first year at college. But even so, I still did the Chapter 2 :). I can't help it. It is just… fun. Hehe… Enjoy! (THIS IS PURELY FANMADE AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY…. AND THE GIRL TYPE RYOGA, "RUKA" :D)

* * *

-The continuation of the story of Ruka! What's with Ranma that make her really mad? And… she said she's a boy! How come? Is it even true? Oh, Ranma what happened? We know that you know it Ranma so explain it… NOW! [Ranma: "What? I don't know her!"] [Oh, really…?]

* * *

_=Chapter 2: Ranma, This is All Your Fault!=_

"Hey! Tell me, where are we really going?" Ranma shouted. "We've been running for hours! Do you even know where we are going? And wait… I believe we've been here awhile ago! Is this some sort of a prank or something?"

After a few minutes Ruka stopped from running and so as Ranma. She looked at Ranma and began pointing a red umbrella (closed) that she always carries with her. She puts down her BIG bag too _(sorry guys :(, I forgot putting these details about Ruka at chapter 1)._ "Now Ranma, don't you dare to get away nor plan to escape! Or else you will be sorry!" Then she gripped her hand… "Still don't remember me?"

"W-w-wait a minute!" Ranma yelled really mad. His pigtailed hair went up, a sign that he is really, really angry. "I've been following you for the past few hours just to find out we are just going to the park a few meters from our school! Do you know that we almost run whole Nerima… not just once, but twice? I don't know what come to me for following you this whole time. Now tell me now… Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" She said. "I've been searching you for years just for me to know that you don't know me!"

Ranma is getting really curious. He wants to know who really Ruka is. At current, he sees Ruka as a weird person. Imagine, the park is just near Furinkan, yet they took hours just for them to reach it. And not just that, Ruka said she's a he… that's even weirder.

"I really don't know you? Why won't you just tell me who you really are for me to understand what on Earth is going on!"

"Ok then, just for this to be clear and for you to remember…" she put down her umbrella on the floor and from her bag, she get a small thermos with hot water and began pouring it to herself.

The "Bandana Girl" that is standing a few inches away to him turned into a "Bandana Boy". From Ranma's eyes is full of shock. Ruka turned into a "he". Well, he isn't really shocked about the transformation _(come on, we all know Ranma's story…)_. He is shock because Ruka is telling the truth. She really is a "he". But that does not fully solved Ranma's problem. He still doesn't know who this girl/guy is.

Ruka (?) threw the thermos on to the ground. "I'm Ryoga Hibiki! Now tell me, do you remember me now?" Well, who is he/she then… Ruka or Ryoga?

"You fell at the "Cursed Spring of the Drown Girl" of Jusenkyo? Ranma said really shocked.

"Then you must remember me by now." He said. "I'm not a real girl! It's just this stupid curse!"

"Geez, this is getting harder…" Ranma said. "Nope… You're unfamiliar with me and your name sounds new to me too." Then he scratched his head.

Ryoga is getting mad. He grips his hand hard then he shouted, "Why don't you think again?"

Ranma is really thinking hard and thinking deeply. As if it is like he is digging for something. He really wants to know who Ryoga is. And at last a Ryoga popped from his memory.

"Ah, now I remember you!" Ranma said in a relief. "You are Ryoga and we are schoolmates before, right?"

"That's all that you can remember?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes, that's all of it." Ranma replied. "But can you please just tell the whole thing. Tell it all! Geez, your making me think in no time!"

But before Ryoga can utter another word, Ranma said, "Ah! Now I remember!" Ranma said. "Is it about the bread? Did that one make you mad? Well, wait here!"

"Ranma, where do you think you're going… escaping again?" Ryoga shouted. "Why you…?"

"Just wait here Ryoga, I'll just get something!"

Ranma run fast towards the bakery and buy as many types of bread he can buy.

While returning to the place where he just left Ryoga, he got sprayed by a water gun that was playing by a little boy. The boy runs fast. Good thing the breads Ranma bought didn't get wet. Ranma turn into a girl. Ryoga saw what just happened to Ranma.

Ryoga got shock of what he saw. He didn't know Ranma too is turning into a girl. Ranma's black hair turned to red and his manly body turned into a female one.

"You are also… turning into a… girl?" Ryoga said in shock.

"Same as you Ryoga, I also fell into the "Cursed Spring of the Drown Girl." Ranma said in her girl voice. "Here, get these breads. I know this will make you calm down… I guess."

Ranma is thinking that this is the reason why Ryoga is mad at him… Way back when they are still schoolmates in Junior High, Break time is a hard time. It is always crowded at the cafeteria (always having some sort of stampede…). The school that they are in is a boys school which only means all the students are boys. There is no coordination during their break time so this happens every day. Ryoga is always lucky because he always got a chance to get the last piece of bread in the cafeteria. But unfortunately, before he can even touch the bread, Ranma shows up jumps in his head and snatched the bread that is supposed to be for him. And yes, this happens to Ryoga every single day…

Ranma gave the breads she's holding as a thought of this will make Ryoga calm and not angry at him/her anymore. But instead being calmed, he got angrier throw the breads on the ground.

"Ranma, do you really think this is my problem with you? "Don't you know that it is your fault why I fell on a cursed spring at Jusenkyo?" Ryoga shouted. "And don't you remember you escape our fight?"

"It's my fault that you fell from Jusenkyo? How come…?" She asked. "And a fight..? What fight…?"

Ryoga really shout hard. "Still don't remember it huh, Ranma?"

"Well…" Ranma said and looks mad on Ryoga. Then she remembers it. "Now I remember. We have a fight at the vacant lot behind your house. You know, I really came at that place and at the exact time you said. Don't you know I stayed at the vacant lot for three days just for waiting you? Now tell me, who is the one who escaped the battle huh? Idiot…!"

Ryoga replied, "You waited for three days? Well don't you know that I came at the fourth day! At the fourth day, you run away! You are the one who escaped, not me! And you're the Idiot… Not me!"

"You came on… t-the fourth day…!" Ranma angrily said. Then she remembers something about Ryoga. "And I think I know why… You have 'NO SENSE OF DIRECTION'!"

"Don't put the topic on that one! I still have a problem on you!"

"Ryoga, about your curse, I'm so sure that it is not my fault. I'm also sure that maybe your clumsiness put you on that situation. You just have no one to blame so you're putting it on me!"

"You are really wrong Ranma. The day you went to Jusenkyo with your father, I followed you. It's hard for me but I still did it. I followed you for you to pay but a girl with a long red hair bumped me and that's how I fell into the spring.

"And how it that happen to be me?" Ranma said. "You said that it is a fault of a girl with a long red hair that bumped you! How could it be me, you jerk!"

But after a few seconds, she/he realized something… Then said to herself. "A girl with a long red hair?" After that, she looked at the end of her hair. She saw a long red hair…

Ryoga realized it too... "A girl with a long red hair?" She looked at the face and hair of the girl type Ranma then she starts to remember the whole face of the girl he saw before. "I can't be mistaking, it is you all along Ranma!"

Ryoga tries to attack Ranma. "Hey, no fair! I'm a girl you see?" But Ryoga doesn't listen. Ranma avoided that attack. He immediately get the thermos Ryoga throw on the ground awhile ago. Good thing there is still hot water in it. She pours it on herself and she became a boy again.

Ryoga stop on attacking. But attacking is still in his plan.

"If you want that fight, then it's a deal. Let's do it now!" shouted Ranma.

"Ranma you will now pay! DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Ryoga shouted then he attacked.

Ryoga punched Ranma right at the stomach. It caused Ranma to vomit a small amount of blood.

"Nice move Ryoga… Now take this!" Ranma punched Ryoga in the face. Ryoga fell really hard on the ground. Ryoga gain a bruise at his right cheek. Ryoga stand up and they continue there fighting. Punching here and kicking there.

Then Ryoga tries to punch Ranma again. But Ranma disappeared. He thought Ranma escaped so he gets his things and run and he start shouting, "RANMA! Where are you? Escaping again, huh? Wait till I find you!" He start on running…

Then Ranma appeared again. He didn't really escape! He just jumped high! Ryoga thought Ranma escape but he didn't. He just jumped to avoid Ryoga's attack. Ranma didn't know that Ryoga might think it as a running away strategy.

"Hey, Ryoga…! You stupid no sense of direction boy!" Ranma shouted. But Ryoga is now gone. Ryoga run very fast and he didn't hear what Ranma shouted. "Ryoga, you are such an idiot! You didn't saw me just because I jumped!" _(_or_ maybe Ryoga just escaped? :D)_

Later on at the Tendo's house, while Ranma is at the Dojo practicing his martial arts, Akane came in.

"Hey Ranma, what happened awhile ago? Why is Ruka mad?" Akane asked.

Ranma stopped on practicing and looks at Akane. "Why do you wanna know? Are you still worried about her?"

"Yeah, what if she gets lost again? I wonder where could she be at this time?"

Meanwhile, somewhere at Japan…

"Now where are you, Ranma?" Ryoga shouted. "Escaping is your game, huh?"

"Once I've found you, you can't escape anymore! You're gonna DIE!"

* * *

-Will Ryoga ever gonna find Ranma? What might happen? Can she still handle her Girl Form? What other things will he encounter? So many questions! The answers for you are until next time! COMING SOON! _Chapter 3: I'm Not A Girl, You Pervert!_

* * *

"If you notice any misspelled words or wrong grammar, tell it to me and if I have a time, I might edit them for you. **DON'T GET ANGRY! I'M NOT PERFECT!** Thank you for the kind consideration."


End file.
